


Radio Soul

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Fandom High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, she worried any time Cole was away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/gifts).



> Written for my [CottonCandy_Bingo](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, Square: _dedicating a song on the radio_.

Phoebe couldn’t help but look at the clock again as she rolled over on her bed. She was beginning to get worried. Cole was supposed to have called her an hour ago, but so far her phone hadn’t rung. She didn’t want to think that anything was wrong – things had been peaceful in their world for the last few weeks, after all. However, that didn’t stop her from worrying.

Truth be told, she worried any time Cole was away from her. She tried not to because she knew that her boyfriend was more than capable of taking care of himself. (That was one of the perks of being a half demon.) It was just that even though things had been calm in their world, things weren’t always calm everywhere else.

And she didn’t know where he was tonight.

She had never thought that she would become one of those clingy girlfriends, but the last two times they had visited the island of their high school, bad things had happened. The last visit had caused them to be in an alternate universe where she had been imprisoned for five years and she still had nightmares about it.

That probably explained why she wasn’t sleeping well and why she worried so much when Cole was out. It scared her to be away from those she loved, and even more so from Cole.

Phoebe sighed again and tried to relax. If Cole was doing something dangerous, the last thing he needed was to feel her anxiety through the soul bond they shared. Shaking her head, she reached for the remote on the nightstand so that she could turn on the stereo.

Music always seemed to distract her and help her relax. She flipped the stereo to her favorite radio station and then closed her eyes.

Phoebe was on the verge of sleep when she could have sworn she heard her name. She opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom. It took her a moment, but she heard her name again – coming from the radio.

“This dedication goes out to a lady by the name of Phoebe. Cole says he loves you very much and he’ll be home from his trip, soon. In the meantime, he wants you to listen to this song and remember how much you mean to him.”

Phoebe’s eyes filled with tears as she heard the DJ start playing one of her favorite songs. It was something that Cole had never done for her before and it meant more than almost any other show of love he could have presented her with.

She lay against the pillows and closed her eyes again, feeling more relaxed than she had been. She opened them a little while later when she felt arms go around her and pull her close.

“I’m sorry you were worried, sweetheart,” Cole whispered in her ear as he kissed her hair. “Time just got away from me.”

“I heard the dedication,” she murmured, relaxing against him. “That was sweet of you to do, Cole.”

“No matter where I am, Phoebe, I will always be thinking of you.” He stroked her hair. "You're my life, my heart and my soul. Never forget that."


End file.
